Marry Me Jauly Jenni and Pauly
by bandgeek891
Summary: Jenni and Pauly have been friends since season 1 episode 1 of Jersey Shore, but Jenni and Pauly don't realize until now that they have feelings for each other until now. This is how I wish their relationship would have been like.


Falling In Love

Jauly Fanfiction

Jenni's P.O.V.

In the world there is someone waiting for you, waiting to be there for you and to love you. The one that was made just for you, I honestly thought for the longest time that the guy that fit that description was Tom, and then I met Pauly. I fell in love the first time I looked into his beautiful brown, at that second I knew that Tom was just another guy and Pauly was special. But I never wanted to admit that to myself until this summer, I finally looked at my life with Tom and decided he wasn't the right guy for me. It took me long enough, I mean two years of filming the show and I finally was done with all of Tom's shit. But lets look at me while I figuring everything out.

Jenni sat in the corner of the room staring at the clock, it eas twelve p.m. and she knew that Tom would be calling any second. I mean she loved Tom, right? She never really knew, she took that he loved her and thought that she should love him back.

The moment she was hoping would never happen, happened in a flash.

The duck phone started quacking and that's when all her emotions started to all flood in. Did she really love Tom? Did she want to break up with him? Did she want to stay with him? That's all she could think about at that very second.

She moved slowly to the phone, trying to avoid she let it ring a few times and then finally got the courage to answer.

"Hello this is Tom, is Jenni there?" he asked.

She wanted to lie and say that she was still sleeping, I mean she was tired, she hadn't gone to sleep last night because all she could about was this very moment.

"Hello." She said trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh hey babe." Tom said in a calm voice. He seemed in a good mood but that can surley change.

"Whats up?" she asked in a shacky voice. All she could think about doing right now was hanging up and avoiding Tom, but she knew she had to have this conversation sooner or later.

"Nothing, just got on my lunch break what about you." He said.

"I don't feel good I didn't get any sleep last night, I drank a little to much." She wanted to lie to him but instead she told him the truth. She started to get a head ache, she rubbed her forehead hoping it would go away but it just got worse.

"Why did you drink so much Jenni, you told me you weren't going to that anymore." Tom seemed angry at the news he had just gotten from Jenni.

"I am sorry, I won't do it again." She felt like she was talking to her father at that point. Then other side of the phone there was a beep. Tom had just received a text message. Jenni thought of who it might be but then her head ache started getting worse so she stopped thinking.

"So Jenni what did you do at the club last night?" Tom said in an angry voice.

"I danced and drank, I already told you this." Jenni said in a confused voice.

"Really because my friend Darin just texted me and told me that he's in Jersey and that he went to a club called Karma last night and saw you and a douchebag with a blow out grinding on each other. Jenni is this the same kid you cheated on me with during your first season?" Tom seemed angry.

Jenni didn't reply and there was silence between them for what seemed like hours but was really just seconds. Jenni eyes started to water, she hated when Tom was mad at her because she always tried to be the perfect girlfriend to him.

"You know call me back when your not a dirty cheating whore anymore." Tom said and hung up the phone.

Jenni began to actually cry, she slammed the duck phone in its base and pulled her knees to her chest. She put her head in her knees and just cried, she always tried to please Tom but she just couldn't anymore.

Pauly got out of bed and streched, she put on a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and his white shoes.

He was walking out of his room when he heard someone sobbing. He ran to go see who it was and was shocked when he saw Jenni sitting there. He knew as being strong and outgoing but at this moment she was neither of those. He looked at her ank knew it was something to do with Tom, she had been getting upset over him for the last week and he was getting pissed. He rushed over and held her in his arms.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Tom….. hates…me….." Is all Jenni could get out.

Jenni held onto his grasp and hoped he would never let go. They both wished they could onto each other forever and never let go. He pulled away and wiped away Jenni's tears, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I wish I could stay longer but I have to go to work with Mike and Deena," Pauly said wishing that it wasn't true so he could stay with her for longer but then reality hit him and he had to go, "We will chill later okay." He kissed on her forehead again and left to go get Deena and Mike up.

Jenni layed there hoping that he would come back and hold her for longer but in a flash he was out the door and to work. She got up from the uncomfortable bean bag and went to her bed. She layed there for twenty minutes thinking about the moment she just shared with Pauly and then she wandered off to sleep.

….

Jenni was awoken by Nicole shaking her.

"Boo boo are you going out tonight?" Nicole asked

"Yeah!" she said, she lied she was still pretty tired but she got up anyway.

She jumped into a shower and thought about everything that had happened that day, the argument with Tom and wonderful moment with Pauly after. She loved Tom, she thought she did at least. But when she was with Pauly everything was different, there was no Tom in here life it was only Pauly and she liked it that way.

After her shower she did her hair, and make-up, and then got into a short tight dressed that hugged her slim but curvy body.

She walked out into the living room to see Pauly in a pair of jeans, and a white tank top, and a half buttoned blue plad shirt. He really looked hot tonight.

"You look beautiful tonight Jenni." Pauly said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, you look very handsome tonight Pauly!" Jenni said and couldn't help but laugh.

"You can say hot Jennni it's okay!" Pauly smiled and laughed a little.

"What club are we going to tonight?" Jenni asked

"Karma!" Vinny and Mike said.

"Great!" Jenni said.

"Cabs are here!" Pauly shouted multiple times.

Everybody pilled into the taxi. When they got to the club everybody seperated like they always do. Boys go onto the dance floor to find some chicks, and Nicole and Deena go to the bar, and Ron and Sam go to a table to be miserable like always.

Jenni decided to join the Nicole and Deena tonight, and went staright to the bar and got drunk, she just kept drinking so hopefully she would forget about Tom and in the end it worked.

Pauly walked toward Jenni to get her and tell her it was time to go.

"Jenni it's time to go!" Pauly said

"Okay!" Jenni said, but she feel into his arms.

"Wow, you had a lot drink tonight." Pauly picked her up and took her to the cab where everybody was waiting.

Jenni and Pauly sat in the back and Nicole and Deena sat in the front, laughing at everything they said. Jenni leaned on Pauly shoulder and feel asleep. They arrived at the house and Pauly woke Jenni up. They walked up to the front door and everybody went into the kitchen to eat but Jenni she went into Vinny and Paulys room. She layed down in a bed that she was postive was Paulys because it smelt just like his cologne. She wrapped herself in his soft blanket and drifted off to sleep.

In the kitchen Pauly finshed eating and threw his paper plate away, he said goodnight to his roomates and went to his bedroom. He kept the lights off because Vinny had gone to sleep and he didn't want to wake him. He took off he clothes, and then went in his dresser and got a pair of sweatpants and threw them on. He walked over to his bed and pulled his blanket up. To his surpise Jenni was in his bed.

"Jenni, your in the wrong bed." Pauly said while shaking her a little.

"Can I please stay her I need somebody to stay with me." Jenni said pretty much begging him.

"Yeah!" Pauly said happily knowing that he got to sleep with Jenni.

Pauly got into his bed and pulled Jenni close to him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
